One big dysfunctional family
by AshLiz
Summary: The past never stays in the past. Family secrets always find a way of coming out.
1. Chapter 1

Tony was the first to notice. A gorgeous blonde walks toward them after exiting the elevator. She looks around the room and must have spotted something because she heads toward Tony and the rest of the team.

Tony smiles when she walks toward them, "Well hello there. I am VERY special agent Tony DiNozzo. Can I help you something?" He asks with his patented smirk.

"Is Agent Gibbs here?" She asks while batting her eyelashes.

"No, he went out for a coffee break but I bet I can help you with whatever you need."

"It's alright, I will just wait." The blonde says before sitting down in Gibbs' chair. Tony gasps, no one sits at Gibbs' desk-no one.

"Uhm, I don't think you want to sit there, Gibbs doesn't like anyone sitting at his desk." Tony says.

The blonde smiles, "I think he will be ok with me sitting here."

Timothy McGee and Ziva David come back to the bullpen after talking to a suspect. Both stop when they see a gorgeous mystery girl at Gibbs' desk.

"You can sit at my desk if you want, my desk will always be open for you." Tony says. The blonde just laughs at him.

"Tony, leave her alone." McGee says while offering an apologetic smile toward the blonde.

"I was just helping the lovely lady here."

"Oh really Tony and whats her name?" McGee asks.

Tony just roles his eyes before sitting back down at his desk.

"So what is your name?" McGee asks.

"Samantha" She says simply. Ziva looks her up and down. This woman screams military; from the way she holds herself to the way she talks.

Samantha smiles before sitting back down at Gibbs' desk.

The team sits down at their respective desks. They all are working while Samantha continues to check her phone every few seconds. The team occasionally glances her way every few minutes. They all look up at once when they hear the signature ding of the elevator.

They see Gibbs before he sees them, they all tense in anticipation for what is to come while Samantha looks completely at ease and carefree.

Gibbs walks toward the bullpen and stops in his tracks when he sees Samantha.

"Sam!" He exclaims shocked. Sam looks up, "Hey LJ."

Sam smiles before heading over and giving Gibbs a hug.

Gibbs pulls Sam back and inspects her, "You look good Sam."

"You do to LJ."

"Have you?" He starts to ask before Sam cuts him off, "No." she replies simply.

"I can call." He says. She looks down and plays with some invisible lint on her jacket. She simply nods her head giving a small yes.

The team looks on confused by the exchange. Gibbs pulls out his cell and dials a number. "Hey, I have a surprise for you. Come up to the bullpen." He says then hangs up.

They wait a minute before the elevator opens revealing a goth girl in a lab coat jumping up and down.

"What the surprise Gibbs? Huh? What is it?" she says before she notices Sam.

She stops jumping and gasps. "SAM!" She yells before running and almost knocking over Sam in a giant hug.

"Its been son long! I missed you! Where have you been? See any aliens?" She says so fast it almost sounds like one big word.

"Hey Abs, how ya been?"

"I'm good I have missed you so much!" She says while jumping up and down.

"I missed you to Abs, how about later today we go and get lunch?" Sam offers.

"Of course! What are you doing here?"

"I had a business meeting down at the pentagon and I decided to stop by."

"The pentagon! Sam you must tell what's going on down there!"

"You know I can't Abbey. If I could I would." Sam says before putting her arm around Abbey and lead her toward the elevator. "How about you show me your updated lab."

Abbey starts talking a mile a minute about her lab and newest work while walking toward the elevator.

"Boss who is this wonder woman?" Tony asks amazed.

"Don't even think about it DiNozzo." Gibbs says with a small chuckle.


	2. Chapter 2

A few short months later:

SG-1 was called into the briefing room.

They all sit around the conference table. Mitchell looks around the table his team has had a few close calls in the last few months. They all look a little worn and tired. He wishes they could just have a few days at least to regroup and recover; but, being the front line team they didn't get that chance very often-it's a burden they all have to carry.

They all stand as General Landry walks into the briefing room. They stand and are immediately told to be seated.

"Sg-1, I know all of you want down time but an important matter has come up. One of our own has been accused of murder and arrested."

"Who?" Daniel asks.

"Jason Moore. NCIS arrested him since he was the only one at the scene when the cops showed up. Now, NCIS is requesting that we hand over his file to help with the investigation. I don't know why they need the file or what exactly happened but I need you all to run interference. Make sure they don't read anything they aren't suppose to. Also, while you're there you can relax a little."

"When do we leave General?" Sam asks.

"Your flight leaves in 5 hours giving you all enough time to go home and pack. You are all dismissed."

Sg-1 gets up and walks out of the briefing room together.

"A field trip! Yay!" Valaa says giddily.

"We are just going to DC, its not a very fun place to hang out." Cam says.

"Any place can be fun if you make it fun." Valaa says with an evil smile.

Cam looks over toward Sam she has been eerily quiet every since the briefing.

"You ok Sam?" He asks. She seems to jump out of her stupor.

"Yea, just lost in thought. You know how I get." She says with a small humorless chuckle. The rest of the team seems to take what she says at face value but Cam has a nagging feeling that there is something brewing beneath the surface.

The team is on their way to DC before they know it. They step off their airforce issued plane and at once they are hit with the bitter shock of the cold.

"So what's our first stop? A party? Meeting some big shots? What? Exploring?" Valaa asks a spew of questions coming out all at once.

"Hold on and slow down, first we need to drop our stuff off at the airport." Daniel says and they all agree.

They arrive at their hotel and they were given a suite with 2 separate bedroom attached to a living room that had a pull out couch.

They all freshen up and make their way to the NCIS navy yard.

They drive up to the front gate and they have trouble getting in.

"We are with the air force, General Landry arranged for us to enter and work with the NCIS team." Mitchell says.

The security guard, looks down at him with disdain before checking his list. "No sorry you are not on the list."

Sam sighs before leaning up from the back seat, "Hey Charlie!" she says.

"Oh hey Sam. Good to see you again."

Mitchell looks back at Sam with surprise.

"Charlie, I'm here to see Jethro. Can you let us in please?" Sam asks.

Charlie smiles, "Course Sam, anything for you." He says before opening the gate.

"Sam? What the hell was that?" Daniel asks.

"Nothing, now hurry up your holding up the line." Sam says.

They enter the navy yard and Sam leads the way toward security check in before heading toward the elevators.

Sam enters the elevator obviously waiting for them to follow her. She knows exactly which button to press to lead them to the bullpen.

She walks with an air of confidence toward the exact desk she wants.

Tony once again is the first on to spot her. A smile spreads across his face before he shouts, "Hey look its blondie!" He says jokingly.

"Hey Tony." Sam says before looking for Gibbs. As always Gibbs' gut draws him back to the bullpen right as Sam turns around.

"Sam!" He says surprised. "Hey LJ." She says before giving him a hug.

"Sam, care to introduce us to your friends?" Cam asks.

"Right, this is Special Agent Gibbs, Dinozzo, David, and McGee. They are the team we will be working with."

Cam steps forward, "I'm Cam Mitchell, that's Valaa, Murray, and Daniel. And you obviously seem to know Sam somehow." He says suspiciously.

"We met Sam a few months ago when she came to visit Gibbs and Abbey." McGee says.

Cam raises his eyebrow, "Oh, a few months ago. Weren't you suppose to be at a meeting?"

Sam shrugs with an innocent look on her face. Cam rolls his eyes he knows how the pentagon meetings go sometimes you just need a break.

"So what do you have on Moore so far?" Mitchell says to Gibbs trying to get back to business.

"He was found at the crime scene with the victim's blood on his hands." Gibbs says.

"Also, his weapon had been recently discharged with a bullet the same size of the one that killed our victim. Our forensic specialist is testing it to see if they are a match." Tony adds.

"We need to speak with Moore before you interrogate him." Cam says with a touch of mistrust in his voice.

Gibbs sighs internally before turning toward Sam, "Sam, can I speak to you for a minute in private."

Sam looks at him suspiciously trying to decipher the look in his eyes. She nods yes which makes her team go into attack mode ready to pounce on her signal, they were still not sure of the NCIS team.

They both head to the elevator, Sam knows this drill well. He hits the emergency stop switch.

"Jethro, what the hell is going on?" Sam asks getting straight to the point.

"Abbey, she well she found out she was adopted. She's on the search for her biological mom." Gibbs says.

"H-h-has she found any leads?"

"No, not yet. I don't know how long we can keep lying to her."

"She is going to be so hurt when she finds out we kept this from her."

Gibbs nods and gives Sam a reassuring hug.

"Ok, back to work mode. Do you actually have anything on Moore? I think if you actually did you would have already interviewed him." Sam says.

Gibbs just looks at her, "Ok, we don't have anything but I do need him incase we come across a witness. Maybe he can help identify someone. We have absolutely nothing. Abbey has already checked and double checked the bullet it doesn't match. We have no leads." Gibbs admits.

"Ok, here's how it will go: Moore can remain in your custody for the next 24 hours. In that time you may not once question him on his job or anything related to work. If you feel the need to ask about his job you ask me first." Gibbs agrees to these terms.

They exit the elevator together and Sam is immediately grabbed into a giant hug by a giddy Abbey.

"Sammy it's good to see you again. Who are your friends? We should go out for lunch! What are you doing here? I'm so excited you're here!" Abbey says all at once. Sam smiles at Abbey. One of the things she likes the most about Abbey is her energy.

"Hey Abs, how about we go out and get some lunch. I am sure you could use a break. Gibbs here works you to hard." Sam says laughing.

"Ok, you should invite your friends! This will be so much fun! Let me go grab my purse." Abbey says before running off not waiting for an answer.

Sam just laughs and looks toward Gibbs; "Care to join us?"

"Sure. Dinozzo, David, McGee grab your bags we are going to lunch." They look flabbergasted that Gibbs would invite them but they don't ask questions.

"Guys, looks like we are going to get some lunch." Sam says with a small smile.

They all head to a local café where they are seated immediately since it is only 11, a little to early for a lunch break for most people.

"So, Sam who are your friends?" Abbey asks.

"Well, this is; Cam, Valaa, Daniel, and Murray they work with me up in Colorado springs."

"Oh yes, with the aliens." Abbey says. Sg-1 tenses up but Sam just laughs.

"Come on Abs, you know as well as I do aliens don't exist."

Abbey laughs to, "Yea, but it doesn't stop me from wishing they did."

During the meal there was friendly small talk but nothing to serious. Once they cover the usual small talk about the weather and such Abbey decides to speak up through the awkward silence that has engulfed them.

"So, I found out I am adopted." Abbey says looking right at Sam.

"Oh, I'm sorry Abs." Abbey just looks at her like she is expecting more out of Sam but when nothing else is said she lets out a humorless laugh.

"Yea ok." Was all Abbey says. Gibbs and Sam exchange a look, something is not right. Abbey knows something she isn't suppose to know. This means trouble.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note:

Oh my gosh I am so sorry this is not an update! I swear I am the busiest person alive, I am taking 4 Ap classes and I have tennis practice 4 days a week plus I coach tennis the other three days. I am super sorry it has taken me so long to update! I promise this weekend I will attempt to get all of my stories update.

Furthermore: If you wish to contact me or find out when I am going to update I will keep everyone posted through my side twitter account. If you have any comments critics reviews or just want to vent please feel free to do so on my twitter page since I rarely check my email or this mesage system. Please follow me and I will return the favore. I'm under futurewriterEli

Eventually if I like you enought I will even add you on my main twitter page! LOL

Thank you so much and sorry for the delay! Have a great Valentine's day.

Ashliz


End file.
